Pearlshipping
by Kyliexoxo
Summary: Ash is the new guy at school. He meets a girl named Dawn and they seem to 'click' automatically, but is there a deeper story behind it?
1. Chapter 1

Ash's POV

Here I am sitting in my last class of the day-

"Ash estás escuchando a todo lo que estoy diciendo?" (Ash are you even listening to anything I'm saying?) Mrs. Garcia asked, well kinda yelled, as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I don't even know what she just said but hey it's worth a shot.

"Good." With that, she turned on her heels and marched back up to the front of the class.

I guess that worked.

Learning Spanish is useless, it's not like I'm ever gonna use it. Plus, it's the last day of school until summer break. I'm not even sure why we're even learning anything. The whole class has their eyes glued to the clock. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … *RING*

I jumped up and cheered along with everyone else.

No school for 3 months finally.

No annoying teachers always nagging at me.

I'm free for 3 months.

"MOM, I'M HOME!" I shouted so she'd know.

"Okay dear, dinner will be ready soon."

My mom's cooking is the best.

I was about to get up to get ready for bed when my mom stopped me.

"Yeah, what's up mom?"

"Ash, we're going to be moving to Sinnoh soon."

_Sinnoh … why does that sound familiar? Oh well, I guess it's good news since Kanto is getting old._

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I've gotten a new and better job that's in Sinnoh. I hope this will give us an easier life."

"That's great mom. Well, I'm off to bed, night!"

"Night Ash."

3 Month Time Lapse

Dawn's POV

_It's okay Dawn, just breathe. Your first day of high school will be fine. Now where's May when I need her? Oh that's right, probably off flirting with Drew. She's been into him for so long now, it's crazy._

"DAWN OVER HERE!" I heard a high pitched scream_. Oh there's May._

" Hey May. Hey Misty. I missed you girls so much over the summer!"

"I know right, we barely got to hang out!" They both said in unison.

"Wow that was weird. Even for you two." I said with a giggle.

"Ooo May look who it is" Misty piped up.

You should've seen how fast she turned around. Though, Gary was there too. Misty was crushing on him too.

"Hi Grasshead."

_Wow May. _

"Hi June."

"MY NAME ISN'T JUNE!"

"Okay sorry April" He said while smirking.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I thought it was pretty funny." He retorted.

"Okay guys, let's compare schedules and stop arguing." I decided to break it up.

"Thanks Dawn. I thought I'd have to use some of my charm." Gary added.

We all busted out laughing. "Yeah sure Gary."

**RING RING RING**

_Dang, we didn't get to compare our schedules. Oh well._

Meanwhile…

Ash's POV

"Ash Ketchum, get your butt up right now! You're gonna be late for your first day!"

I shot up and it was 7:45. School starts at 8:00 oh crap.

I threw on a t-shirt and jeans, grabbed my backpack and rushed down the stairs.

"I'm off! Bye mom see ya later!"

I just made it. Its 7:59 wow that was close.

_Now where's the principal's office…_

I guess I wasn't watching what I was doing because all of a sudden I was on the floor.

**A/N: I have published this on wattpad too, just so no one thinks I copied. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's POV

I'm feeling like a lost puppy right now because I have no clue where I'm going. Why must this school be so big? May and Misty are already in their homerooms and I'm like, the only one in the hall. I face palmed. Crap I only have 30 seconds to get to homeroom! Where is it? I begin to panic when out of nowhere I'm on the ground.

"Ouch."

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking up. Need a hand?" A voice said.

I looked up.

"Nah, I think I'm good." *RING*

"Oh shit, I'm late."

" What was that? Oh sorry, by the way, I'm Ash."

"I'm Dawn. And I said I'm late."

"Hey, atleast we're late together." He smiled a goofy grin.

_Why does he seem so familiar…_

"Yeah, you're right. So where are you going?" I asked

"B21"

"Oh, me too! But I can't seem to find it…"

"Me either. Let's go look."

"By the way, Ash, was it? Are you new cause I don't remember you from last year."

"Yeah, I moved here from Kanto."

"Oh." Okay, this kinda feels like déjà vu.

May's POV

_The teacher just called Dawn's name for attendance, but where is she?_

"May heads-up." Misty warned me but..

"Huh?" Annnnd, I just got hit by a paper airplane by Gary.

"Gary you might not wanna do that again." Misty warned.

"Why?"

_As Im crumbling up the airplane into a ball…_

"This is why." Then I threw it at his face.

That got a laugh from Drew – score.

"You guys are so pathetic." A low voice chimed in.

"Paul shut up. Atleast we aren't loners." I retorted.

"Hmph."

Then there was a knock on the door and what do ya know, it's Dawn… and some other guy. I'm so asking her about this later.

Dawn's POV

5 Minutes late. This is so getting detention.

"Dawn, are you okay? You seem nervous."

"Everyone's nervous on their first day, you know? No need to worry!"

"I'm not even nervous and I don't know anyone here." He said

"You can drop the tough guy act cause it's not working." I challenged just to see how he'd react and it worked.

"Okay fine I guess I'm kinda nervous. But hey, atleast I know you now. It wasn't the best first impression but it worked." He joked.

_There goes that smile again.._

"Yeah. Now let's please try and get to homeroom before we completely miss it." I said.

"You're right."

"Okay we finally found it." I thought out loud

"No thanks to you! You were playing with your hair the whole time!" He joked again

"Hey I gotta make sure it's perfect you know! You're such a boy!" I giggled

"Well of course I am" He laughed a bit

_Why does this feel so natural … I don't even know him, but I feel like I do. Mind, quit arguing with yourself!_

_I think I just heard May yelling, uhoh this probably isn't gonna be pretty to walk into if it is her._

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Dawn Berlitz."

"And I'm Ash Ketchum."

_This teacher looks so old, atleast it's only home room._

"Ah, yes. Come in and don't be late again."

"Sorry, we got lost." Ash added.

Oh, yeah. It was May and why is she looking at me like that. Uh…

"May, Misty, Gary, Drew, you guys are in here too? That's great!"

"Um yeah Dawn, but Mr. Poet over here threw a paper airplane at me."

"HEY THAT'S NOT MY NAME."

"Get over it Gary." Misty said

"Oh sorry. Guys meet Ash. We kinda met in a weird way but we were both lost so yeah!"

Everyone said hi to Ash.

*RING*

_Really? As soon as I get here …_

"OUTTA MY WAY OUTTA MY WAY"

"BARRY SLOW DOWN SOMETIME KAY?" May yelled.

"May, save us a table at lunch okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing Dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

May's POV

_Wow Dawn and Ash seem closer than they look._

"What do you mean May?"

_Oh.. I said that out loud._

"Yeah you need work on keeping things in your head." Drew spoke up.

"I don't need advice from a grasshead like you!"

"Calm down June."

I stayed quiet the rest of that class…

Ah, 3rd period. Me, Misty and Dawn are in it. Perfect.

"So Dawn how are you and Ash?" I asked to irritate her.

"What do you mean? I just met him." She stated innocently.

_Sure Dawn play dumb._

"May I think you should stop playing matchmaker. I mean, remember what happened with Kenny?"

We all shuddered at that.

"Right, sorry Dawn."

"You're good May."

*RING*

Lunch finally. I rushed out the room.

"See you guys in lunch!" I said running out the room.

Dawn's POV

"Misty, I'll follow you in a sec. I gotta go pee."

"Hahaha okay Dawn."

When I got into the cafeteria, it was hard to find the group.

Ash's POV

After everyone was sitting, Dawn wasn't here still. I kinda feel awkward since I don't know these people yet.

"So Ashy boy where'd you come from?" That was … Gary?

"Pallet Town in Kanto." I replied still scanning the cafeteria.

"Oh my grandpa lives there, I go visit sometimes. I wonder why I never saw you."

"I stayed indoors a lot."

"Professor Oak. You know him?"

"Yeah, I've heard of him."

"Well that's my grandpa."

"Cool." Finally I saw her.

"Hey Ash what are you looking for?" That was May this time.

"Oh me? Nothing…"

"Okay."

"There's Dawn. I'll go get her." With that I got up.

"Hey Dawn! Over here!"

"Oh there you are. It's impossible to find anyone in here."

"I see what you mean. So what took so long?"

"I had to pee." She said. _Well, she's not shy about it._

"Haha okay, let's join the group." I suggested.

"Right."

Dawns POV

_Finally. I'm not lost for the second time today._

While Ash was chatting with Drew and Gary, I took a fry without him knowing. I'm so evil.

"Dawn!" May said pretty loud.

That caused everyone to look at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what you did!" May said softer this time.

"What did I do?" I was starting to giggle this time.

"You took Ash's fry!"

"Dawn! How dare you?" Ash asked dramatically.

"May's lying!" I was giggling harder this time

"Yeah, the giggling doesn't give it away at all." He said sarcastically.

"Nope! It doesn't!"

"Dawn you're so gonna get it!"

"What?" Oh no that look.

I took off out the door (We're allowed to go out after we eat anyway.)

Ash: I'll be back guys, I gotta get revenge. Talk away.

May/Misty: Sure go ahead.

Drew/Gary: Its cool man.

**A/N: I'm updating so much since this is my first fanfic and I'm trying to get it off to a good start :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn's POV

That look. I know it for sure now. Does he even know it's me? That's the Ash I used to play with when my mom would visit Professor Oak. I was 7 and he was 8.

_*Flashback*_

_"Dawn give me my cookie back!"_

_"No! Its mine!" I said as I giggled_

_"You already had 2 cookies! I only had 1! That's mine! No fair!"_

_"Catch me if you can Ash!"_

_I ran away giggling …_

_*End of Flashback*_

This really is déjà vu.

I was hiding behind a tree, not the best spot, but it worked.

"Dawn? Where'd you go?"

I was trying too hard not to laugh.

When the perfect timing came, I jumped on his back and I think it scared him.

Ash's POV

"Dawn? Where'd you go?" _Wow she really can disappear._

Then I felt something – no someone on my back. Sure enough it was Dawn.

"Woah Dawn, you scared me!" There's her giggle again.

"Hi Ash, I think I beat you."

"No you didn't!" I retorted

Then I quickly turned around and had her in a bear hug.

"How did you even do that?!" She asked sounding crushed

I shrugged. "I dunno. You're kinda easy to catch off guard and you're light so that helps too."

"Can you let me go now? I kinda can't breathe."

"Promise not to take my food again?" I smirked

"Yes, yes just let me go!"

May's POV

Ash and Dawn didn't know, but we were watching them from the window. They are so freaking cute!

I wish me and Drew acted like that, but Drew is too oblivious that I like him.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

I got a chorus of "okays"

Ash's POV

"Ash can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Dawn, what is it?"

She started to get something out of her bag and my eyes widened a bit.

"Do you remember this?"

"…"

"Ash? Earth to Ash?"

"Oh sorry Dawn. I just can't believe it's you."

"So you remember me?"

I rolled up my sleeve to reveal a friendship bracelet similar to hers.

_*Flashback*_

_We were sitting on a picnic table in my backyard. Dawn's mom always came to Kanto to visit someone, I don't know who. Our parents were friends so that's how we got to be friends. We were making bracelets, I was very hesitant to do it, but Dawn was very pushy and I gave in._

_" I feel so girly doing this Dawn."_

_"So what? This is fun. Stop worrying."_

_"Yeah, yeah okay."_

_In the end, Dawn had a pink and white bracelet and I had a blue and white one._

"I can't believe you wore it all this time after complaining so much about it being girly" She teased me

"Well you see, I couldn't take it off, no matter how hard I tried. Now you need to put yours on." He said with a hint of a laugh on the last part.

"Alright, alright I will."

Mays POV

_I told them I was going to the bathroom since I didn't wanna keep witnessing something so cute and I was kinda jealous. You see, Dawn never has to try to get guys, she's just so pretty they all come drooling to her. Atleast she's smart enough not to date them. She dated Kenny last year and that was awkward since they were friends since kindergarten. As you can tell, they broke up. Dawn and Ash seem to have a connection though, I just have to find evidence to be sure. *RING* Oh there's the bell for the last period of the day._

Dawns POV

_Well, lunch went well and now I've found out this is the Ash I used to know 8 years ago. I can honestly say I think I had one of those little crushes on him and I think it's still here. _

"Okay class, take your seats and I'll call roll."

"Dawn Berlitz"

"Here."

"Drew Hayden"

"Present."

"Ash Ketchum"

"Here."

"May Maple."

"Here."

"Gary Oak"

"As here as Im gonna be" That earned a glare from the teacher. _Same old Gary_

"Misty Waterflower"

"Here."

The list continued but atleast we're all in this class, but one person I don't want here is Paul. Paul is really mean so we just avoid him.

"Now class I know this is your first day, but there's already a dance arranged. It's an 'under the sea' themed dance. Forms will be on my desk so take one on your way out."

This old fart of a teacher made us say what we did over the summer and a like and dislike we have. I hate those kind of things since my life is boring.

*RING*

We all regrouped at the stairs outside the school.


	5. Chapter 5

May's POV

Everyone was making small talk when Drew turned his attention to me.

"May, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure Drew." I was screaming internally.

I think Dawn overheard this cause she was smirking at me.

Too bad I have some questioning for her too.

We went our separate ways.

"So May I was just wondering if you'd gotothedancewithme?"

_Wait did I just hear that correctly?_

"What did you just say? Say it slower this time."

"Um, I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me." He said looking everywhere but me.

_Why is he so nervous?_

"I'd love to." I said smiling

"Great!"

Ash's POV

Me and Dawn decided to walk home together since I, coincidentally, live a few houses down from her.

"What's that face for?" She looks like she's up to something…

"Oh, nothing. Just this." Then she grabbed my hat and ran.

_Dawn, why are things always a challenge to you?_

"Get your ass back here Dawn!"

"No, you have to catch me first!" she said giggling

_I started to chase her and I caught her pretty quick, considering she's a lot shorter than I am, so she has shorter strides. _

"How are you catching up so fast?!" she thought out loud

"Because you're a midget!"

"I am not, you're just a giant!"

"Whatever floats your boat Dawn!"

_Im 6'0 and shes 5'5 - she really is a midget right _

Then I took my hat back, picked her up around her waist, threw her over my shoulder, and started walking home.

"Hey, put me down!" She began hitting my back.

"That's not gonna work!" I chanted

"Ash Ketchum, you're so gonna get it!"

"In case you forgot, you're trapped."

She pouted, "I'll be free eventually!"

"Nah, I don't think so."

Dawns POV

_I can finally see my house in the clearing. I've been over Ash's shoulder now for a good 5 minutes. Im getting kinda annoyed to be honest. _

"Ash there's my house."

"Okay. Are you gonna take my hat if I put you down?"

"No I won't so please put me down."

Ash's POV

_Dawn looks a little annoyed right now but it's cute. Wait what?_

"See you tomorrow Dawn."

"You too Ash."

"I'm home mom!" I shouted as I closed the door.

"How was your first day? Anything interesting happen?"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"Tell me!"

"Okay mom, so you remember Dawn right?"

"Dawn.. Dawn.. oh! Johanna's daughter! Yes I remember her."

"Well, she goes to the school I go to and we didn't know it was eachother at first. Funny thing was, we acted just how we use to."

"That's great honey."

"Yeah, I'm tired so I'm off to bed. Night mom."

"Night Ash."

Dawns POV

"Hi mom! I'm home!"

"Welcome back dear, how was your first day of highschool?"

"Well you see… you remember Ash right?"

"The Ash you use to play with in Kanto?"

"Yeah, him."

"What about him?"

"He moved here over the summer and I have classes with him!"

"That's nice Dawn!"

"Mom, you know I used to have one of those kiddie crushes on him?"

"Dawn, I could tell way back then" She said chuckling.

"Oh. Well, when I was with him, I think I felt those feelings coming back."

"Dawn that's so cute!"

"Don't say anything please. I don't wanna make things awkward between us."

"My lips are sealed."

"Ok good. Thanks mom. I've had a long day so I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Okay night dear."

Right when I was just about to fall asleep, I hear my mom talking up a storm… to Ash's mom. _She better keep her lips sealed like she said she would._


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn's POV

*Beep beep beep*

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. _6:30AM._

No matter how early I go to bed, I'm always exhausted in the mornings.

I groaned and got up to shower. I picked out a solid hot pink sweater and white jeans with my pink vans. I wrapped myself and my hair in a towel and checked my phone. A text from May – _I need to talk to you about something in person ASAP, get to school early._

I dried off then put on my clothes. I dried my hair then curled it in record time and pulled my bangs back with a white headband. I grabbed my phone and backpack, ran downstairs and grabbed poptarts to go. _7:30AM._

I started the 10 minute walk to school. I texted May that I was on my way.

Ash's POV

"ASH GET UP, IT'S 7:30 HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BE IN SCHOOL BY 8:00?"

"Ok ok mom sorry I'll try again tomorrow."

I threw on a blue v neck and black jeans, along with a hat. I ran downstairs and ate extremely fast. _7:50AM. _Well, I might make it.

I pretty much ran to school and made it at 7:59.

I ran to homeroom.

Dawns POV

May was squealing way too loud for the time. "DAWN, DREW ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!"

"That's so great May, I'm really happy for you. You finally got the guy you've wanted for so long! But you're killing my ears."

"Thanks Dawn! Now you just need to get with Ash. And sorry."

"Wait what? Me and Ash? Are you crazy?!"

"What's wrong with that? You guys are already so cute."

"Well, about that May. Me and Ash knew eachother way before now. We just didn't know it until we went outside yesterday. You see, when I was 7 and he was 8, we use to play together and we made friendship bracelets. That's how I knew it was him."

"I'm a sucker for childhood relationships."

"May did you hear a thing I just said?!"

"Yeah, of course I did. I was just saying you guys are so cute together."

"Thanks, but no thanks. We're just friends."

"Sure Dawn if you say so." She said winking at me.

_Ugh May! You're so aggravating sometimes._

We were now in homeroom. Drew and May were chatting away, and Misty and Gary were arguing like always.

_Did Ash get lost again? I hope not._

_The warning bell just rang which means it's 7:57. He has 3 minutes to get here._

Paul came in and sat beside me. Oh god, what does he want?

"Hey." He said coldly.

"Um hi Paul. Can I help you?"

"No."

"Okay. Why are you sitting here?"

"There aren't any specified seats, so I can sit here if I want to."

"Okay then. You need to lighten up sometime."

"Hmph."

I rolled my eyes. _Whatever._

Ashs POV

I'm literally running full speed down the hall. I'm getting some strange stares, but I don't wanna be late again and Dawn's nowhere in sight. She's probably already in homeroom.

Finally B21 is in sight. 15 seconds until the bell rings. I'm running still and I'm getting tired.

I pushed the door in and everyone was staring at me.

"Umm, my bad."

I think I heard Dawn laugh.

I looked over to see Paul sitting beside her and that made my blood boil.

_*Flashback*_

_I was standing at my locker after last period yesterday practicing the combination when Paul came up to me._

_"You seem pretty tight with that bluenette. What's she like?" _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I think you know what I mean."_

_"Why do you have to be such a pervert? She wouldn't like you anyway." I stated_

_He shrugged. "I don't know, she's pretty hot if you ask me. Her body too."_

_"Don't talk about her that way."_

_"Like what? I can't check her out?"_

_"Just leave her alone."_

_"And what if I don't?" He challenged._

_"I'll just have to make you."_

_*End of flashback*_

I took a seat beside Gary and Drew.

The teacher called roll and everyone broke off into conversations. The teacher went to the teacher's lounge, God knows why. I was just watching Paul closely. Dawn had her back turned, talking to May and Misty across the aisle from her. Paul had a sinister look on his face.

"Ash?"

"Ash?"

"Huh, oh sorry."

"Gary asked you a question." Drew reminded me.

"Oh, what was it? I didn't catch it."

"I asked if you wanna battle sometime."

"Oh yeah, sure. Whenever you want."

"Ok cool."

Then I heard a slap sound and the whole room got quiet. I tried to turn my attention to where it came from. It was where I was hoping it wouldn't. Dawn and Paul.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM PAUL?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn's POV

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM PAUL?!"

"Dude calm down."

"DUDE? I'M NOT YOUR DUDE."

"Stop yelling you over dramatic bitch."

"OVER DRAMATIC? YOU TRIED TO TOUCH MY-" I got cut off by Ash running over here.

Ash grabbed Paul by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at Paul

Ash's POV

Hearing Dawn yelling at Paul made me even angrier at him. He's disrespecting a woman, not cool.

"Stop yelling you over dramatic bitch."

"OVER DRAMATIC? YOU TRIED TO TOUCH MY"

Oh hell, I was already on my way over to him.

I grabbed him by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I spat at him.

"Exactly what it looks like."

"Why are you so ignorant? You don't touch girls inappropriately!"

"I wasn't."

"Oh bullshit! Then why did she slap you?!"

"Cause she's a bitch."

I lost it. I punched him and I punched him pretty damn well.

*RING*

I'll finish this later.

_Little did I know Zoey recorded it all._

Dawns POV

Ash just defended me. I was speechless during the whole thing. I just wanted to give him a big hug right then and there, but he took off so quickly I didn't get the chance. *sigh* oh well.

Ash's POV

I took off, I don't know why. I hid in the bathroom and skipped 1st period to cool off.

_What got into me? Why did I go off like that?_ _Why was I feeling a pang of jealousy when I saw Paul sitting next to Dawn?_ My mind was full of questions I had no answers to.

Zoey's POV

"Paul, I recorded it all. Do you want me to show the principal? Maybe we can get Ash out of the way."

"No. I have a better idea. Send me the video and I'll get back to you."

"Okay."

Dawn's POV

Lunch. Finally. I'm in line waiting to get my food and I see everyone's sitting down already, but no Ash. I shrug it off for now because I'm starving.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Dawn."

_Silence._

May finally spoke up.

"Was anyone else shocked by what happened in homeroom?"

A chorus of 'yeahs' came from everyone.

"I don't even know what Paul was thinking."

"Where did he try to touch you?" Of course Gary would ask that.

"My butt. I don't even know how he could reach it when I was sitting."

"Oh."

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go take a walk outside. Catch ya later."

"Bye Dawn."

Ash's POV

I decided to skip lunch and head straight outside. It was surprisingly cool for September - in the 70s, usually its in the 80s here. I was still kinda pissed off over what Paul said and did to Dawn.

Speaking of Dawn, is that her? I squinted my eyes and indeed, it was Dawn.

Her back was turned to me so I decided to scare her.

I went up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Paul go away please." She said tensing up.

I was shocked to hear that, maybe scaring her isn't a good idea.

"Don't worry. It's Ash."

I felt her relax a bit.

She turned around and squeezed me.

"Thanks for earlier." She started to bury her face into my chest.

"It was nothing. I just can't stand when guys treat girls that way."

She got quiet and my shirt started to get wet.

"D-Dawn, are you crying?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me." I pulled away from her a little.

"Then why is water coming from your eyes? And why are they red?"

"You're imagining things" She giggled a little. "Don't worry Ash. I'm fine. No need to worry!"

"That's when I worry the most." I added with a joke.

"Hey, that's what my mom always says!"

"I know, that why I said it."

"Now go get yourself all cleaned up okay? Your smile looks better than tears."

"Okay." She giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn's POV

*RING*

I splashed water on my face and dried it right when the bell rang.  
><em>Good thing I didn't wear makeup today.<em>

I walked into my last class. There were two seats left – one beside Paul and one beside Ash. Of course I'll sit with Ash.

"Hey."

"Hi Dawn."

I took out my notebook and started copying the notes. I laid my head down on my desk.

"UGH! Algebra is so confusing!"

"Dawn are you okay?"

"I'm just confused with all these letters and numbers!"

"Ash and Dawn would you like to share your conversation?" _Ugh this old fart again_

"No sir I'm good."

"Very well then."

I pointed my pencil at him in a stabbing way behind his back and Ash laughed.

*RING*

Schools over yess.

I put my books in my locker and went to the front of the school and met up with everyone.

"Misty and Gary left already." May stated.

"Oh and Drew and I are going too. Bye Dawn see ya tomorrow!"

I was alone waiting on Ash.

I saw Paul coming my direction.

"Yo Dawn!"

_Shit_

_I'll act like I didn't hear him._

"I know you heard me."

"Hi Paul."

"Your annoying cockblock isn't here this time."

"W-what do you mean?"

He didn't answer me and he started backing me up to the wall. Oh no.

I looked left and right, but there were stairs on one side and a wall on the other.

"Paul get away from me!"

"…"

"Paul did you hear what I said? Go away!"

_Where's Ash?_

I felt my back hit the wall. I'm in for it now.

I saw a perfect oppertunity.

I kneed him where the sun don't shine and ran off. I'm not waiting around for Ash now. I'm running home.

Ash's POV

"Dawn? Where are you?"

I was late today because I got held after class.

"Dawn?"

"She left with someone else." I heard a voice say.

I looked down and saw Paul on the ground clutching his crotch.

"What did you say?"

"I said Dawn left with someone else. She left you."

"Wait, what happened to you?" I wasn't buying this.

"I ran into something ok?"

Dawns POV

I was out of breath. I took a break from running when I got a good distance away from school.

What is wrong with Paul? Who knows.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it's kind of a filler**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning

Dawn's POV

Today I was wearing a longish cardigan and leggings with boots and my hair in a messy bun. Today was a lazy day.

Ash's POV

I made sure to get up earlier today. I put on a black/gray/white striped v neck, jeans and a hat.

Dawns POV

I was walking to homeroom when Paul pulled me aside.

"Dawn, come to the dance with me."

"No way!"

"If you don't I'll show this video to the principal.

_It was a video of the fight, but it was edited to make Ash look like the bad guy._

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with you."

I walked into homeroom.

"Dawn, are you okay?" I knew it was Ash, but I ignored him.

I kept on walking to the back corner of the room and put my head down.

Ash's POV

I saw Dawn walk into homeroom, but she wasn't her bubbly self.

"Dawn, are you okay?" I asked her but she kept on walking straight to the back corner of the room.

She laid her head down on the desk. _Maybe she's just tired._

May went and sat beside her and I watched closely.

Dawns POV

"Dawn, what's wrong?" May asked

"Nothing I'm just tired, really."

"I'm not buying it Dawn. We've been friends for 4 years, you think I don't know you by now?"

"It's nothing May, okay?" I kinda snapped at her but I didn't mean to.

"Fine Dawn, I'm sorry for trying to help."

_I just wanna scream at Paul right now._

May got up and Paul sat where she was.

"Paul go away right now."

"No."

"I'm not in the mood for your cockiness!"

"I didn't ask."

_I kept my mouth shut before I said something I'd regret._

I feel like a weight lifted off my chest since its lunch and we have an hour. I skipped eating to get some air. My mind has been a wreck since Paul blackmailed me, plus what he tried to do yesterday. I walked a good distance away and sat on a bench. I took out my phone and headphones and turned on my music.

Ash's POV

"Hey guys"

"Yo Ashy Boy."

"Gary don't call me that!"

"Ok ok sorry."

"Anyway, have any of you seen Dawn?"

"She said something about skipping lunch during 3rd period." Misty told me.

"Okay. Thanks."

I went outside to look for her. I was looking for about 5 minutes when I took out my phone. _Shit_. I don't have her number. I kept searching and that's when I heard some sobs. I followed to the source and it was Dawn.

"Dawn?"

No answer.

"Dawn?" That's when I noticed her headphones. Oh.

I tapped on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh hi Ash."

"Hi Dawn. Are you crying?"

"No I got something in my eye."

"Oh okay. Well what are you doing way out here all alone?"

Her mood seemed to change. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Dawn? Did I say something?"

"No Ash. It's just-"

"Yo Ketchum get away from my girl!" An all too familiar voice shouted.

"What do you want Paul?" Dawn retorted.

"What do you mean _your_ girl?"

"Didn't she tell you? Dawn's going to the dance with me."

"WHAT!?" I yelled, which surprised me. I didn't even notice until I looked at Dawn's face.

"You don't understand Ash."

"What's there not to understand? You're going with this.. this pig!"

"You don't understand!" She repeated louder.

"And thanks a lot Paul." She said and ran away.

Dawns POV

I was just about to tell Ash everything, but no Paul had to make things worse. Ash yelled at me and he just sounded so angry.

"And thanks a lot Paul." I said running away while crying.

I decided to go straight home after school, not even waiting for anyone. My mom was working late tonight, atleast I won't have her asking what's wrong. I slammed my bedroom door and screamed, which turned into crying. My mind is driving me crazy and it's only been a day. I can't talk to anyone about it cause I'm sure they won't care. May's already mad at me for this morning. And I'm sure Ash is too by the way he acted. I decided I'd talk to Piplup.

"Piplup come on out!"

"I really need to talk to someone and since you're a best friend of mine, I'll talk to you." He nodded.

"There's this guy named Paul, who's really mean. He's a pervert and I don't like him, but he's forcing me to go to a dance with him. He's driving me crazy and I don't know what to do!" I cried out

Piplup listened the best he could.

"Thanks, it was good to have someone to vent to."

I decided to leave him out.

Ash's POV

Once I saw Dawn running away and hearing her crying, I immediately regretted yelling at her. She didn't deserve it, Paul does. But why is she going with him? She didn't seem too happy about it. He ruined our conversation too.

"Paul what's your problem?"

"I have a problem? Look what you just did. You made Dawn run off."

"…"

"What? Tough Boy Ash has no response? What a loser." He snickered.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this." I said then ran off after Dawn.

At the end of the day, Dawn had already left. Maybe she left with Paul. Wait no, I see him getting on the bus now.

"Ash, do you wanna go to the café with us?" Drew asked.

"No thanks, I'm not feeling too well. I'm gonna go home. Maybe another time." _Well that wasn't a complete lie._

"Feel better soon"

"Thanks."

I'm at Dawn's house now, about to knock on the door.

*Knock knock*

"Coming!" she said in a sing-song voice

She opened the door, took one look at me, then closed it. _Ouch_.

"Dawn please talk to me! I didn't mean to yell at you earlier!"

Dawns POV

Ash is on my doorstep right now. I really don't wanna talk to him.

"Dawn please talk to me! I didn't mean to yell at you earlier!"

I leaned against the door and slid my back down it and sat on the floor.

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I just don't understand why you're going with Paul."

I sighed heavily.

"Dawn are you still there?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

I opened the door.

"Ash, I need to talk to you about that. Come in."

"Okay."

"So, this morning before homeroom, Paul showed me the video of you and him fighting. He edited it to make you look like the bad guy and Paul the victim. He told me if I go to the dance with him, then he won't show the principal. I didn't want you to get in trouble, and trust me, I don't like Paul."

I saw him clenching his fists.

"Ash don't get mad over this."

He seemed to calm down some.

"There's more."

"Dawn… you don't have to tell me."

"Nah it's ok. I need to get it out of my mind anyway. So you know how yesterday after school I left? Well, I was waiting for you but then Paul came up to me and was saying how the 'cockblock' wasn't here and he started to back me up into the wall. He was about to make a move when I kneed him in the balls then ran home."

"He really can't take hints can he?" He asked.

"Nope."

"So that's why he was on the ground close to tears." Ash processed it outloud

"Was he really? Haha."

"Mhm"

Ash's POV

I pulled her into a tight hug and she squealed. I guess I surprised her.

"Dawn, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him yesterday. If you really don't wanna go with Paul, you don't have to. I'll get in trouble, it's okay." I started to rub her back. _And that squeal was very cute._

We just sat there like that for a while with no talking. Finally I spoke up.

"I should get going."

"Okay Ash. Are you sure you want me to tell Paul I can't go?"

"Yeah. It's fine as long as you're not all upset like this again missy."

She giggled. "Okay I will."

"See you tomorrow!"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning

Normal POV

Dawn was wearing a ¾ sleeve tan sweater with a brown scarf and regular skinny jeans with brown boots. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

Ash was wearing a black hoodie with gray sweatpants with a black beanie.

Ash and Dawn, coincidentally, woke up early. Dawn was just leaving her house when Ash was walking by.

Ash's POV

"Hey Dawn!"

"Oh hi Ash, you're up early." She said giggling

"I should say the same to you." I laughed a bit.

"I need my beauty sleep okay!"

"You don't need it, you're already beautiful." _Wait Ash what did you just say?_

"Thanks Ash." She was blushing but I won't mention it cause I probably was too.

"Anyway, let's get to school."

We walked into school with linked arms, Dawn suggested it. She hasn't lost her pushiness that's for sure.

"I need to go to my locker Ash. I'll meet you in homeroom."

"Okay Dawn, don't get into trouble."

"I won't _mom_." She teased me

I laughed. "Okay see you in 5 minutes."

Dawns POV

I was about to close my locker when someone grabbed the door. Paul.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH KETCHUM THIS MORNING?!" He yelled at me

"Stop yelling at me! I'm allowed to do what I want!"

The halls were pretty much clear now, since there's less than a minute left until the bell.

He slapped me across my cheek. "No you aren't."

I grabbed my cheek. My eyes were watering from the impact. I was about to run when he grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you running away?! You're supposed to answer me!"

Tears were falling down my face. "But you didn't ask anything! Let me go!"

"Stop crying you baby." Then he forcefully let go of my wrist. Yup it was red.

I definitely wasn't going to homeroom now.

Ash's POV

The bell rang 5 minutes ago and Dawn isn't here. Paul isn't either. What if something happened?

I raised my hand. "Can I go to the nurse, I don't feel too good." _I was lying of course._

"Yes. Here's a pass."

I started walking when I ran into Paul.

"Watch where you're going Ketchum."

I ignored that. "Where's Dawn?"

"Oh that baby? She ran off somewhere. Hell if I know."

I ignored that too. "What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything!" He started to raise his voice

I groaned. "Thanks for the help" I said sarcastically then walked away.

Dawns POV

I was looking in the bathroom mirror. My wrist was bruising and so was my cheek. There was a clear handprint on it. Damn it! I don't have any makeup to cover it up either.

"Dawn? Where are you hiding?" That was Ash. Okay I'll just stay in here.

He came to the door of the bathroom.

"Dawn are you in here?"

I stayed quiet.

"Damnit. Why did Paul scare her off?!"

Wait..

*RING*

I waited until Ash was out of sight then went to my next class.

It's lunch which means I'll have to face everyone. Wait no, I'll get one of those to-go lunches in a bag and go outside.

I found a bench near some trees and ate while I listened to music. I've been eating alone lately all because of this Paul drama. But dang my cheek hurts.

Ash's POV

I see Dawn's not inside again. Time to search outside. I spotted her laying on her side on a bench.

"Dawn are you asleep?"

"No Ash."

She still didn't turn.

"Dawn face me."

"No."

"Dawn don't make me pick you up."

"Please don't."

I did anyway and was not expecting what I saw…

Dawns POV

"Please don't."

Then I felt his hands lift me up.

His face fell.

"DAWN. DID PAUL DO THIS?!"

I sighed. "Yes."

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU ALONE."

"Ash calm down."

"NO THIS IS REDICULOUS."

"Ash please." I grabbed his arms. Oops bad mistake.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR WRIST? DID HE DO THAT TOO?!"

I nodded.

He started walking away.

"Ash no! Stop!"

"NO DAWN. HE NEEDS TO LEARN."

He's really mad. I caught up to him and stopped infront of him.

"Dawn. Move."

"No." Then I wrapped my arms around his stomach area.

"Ash. Please calm down first." I felt him relax some.

Ash's POV

I was beyond pissed off. The bruise on her cheek was extremely bad. The whole hand was there. Not to mention her wrist. You could see where the tips of his fingers were.

I was yelling at Dawn and I couldn't help it.

I was well on my way to teach Paul a lesson but Dawn cut my path off.

"Dawn. Move." I said sternly.

"No." Then she wrapped her arms around me and held on tight.

"Ash. Please calm down some." I felt myself relax some.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back again.

"Dawn I'm sorry." She started crying into my chest. I hate seeing her so weak. She's always so bubbly and happy. Right now she looks so vulnerable.

"Don't cry Dawn. It's okay." I started rubbing her back in circles.

We stood there for a long time, just in time for ''trouble'' ruined it.

"Dawn get over here now!"

I felt her grip tighten.

"Don't worry Dawn, he won't get you."

She hid her face even more in my chest, if that was possible.

"Paul go away." I said sternly.

"Once I get what I came for, gladly." He responded

"Well you aren't getting Dawn. So be on your way."

He walked closer and grabbed her arm.

"Dawn, we're going." He said

"N-no we a-aren't P-Paul."

"Excuse me?!"

He seriously just raised his hand with me right here. Oh Hell no.

I grabbed his hand.

"DON'T. YOU. EVEN. DARE."

Dawn turned to face Paul.

"Oh so you have a nice big bruise. Good."

"Shut up Paul."

"Make me you weakling."

"I will." I chimed in.

"I wasn't talking to you, tough guy."

"Well you shouldn't fight a girl."

"What's wrong with that?"

I was losing my patience.

I didn't even think, I punched Paul in the nose, picked up Dawn, and ran.


	11. Chapter 11

Dawns POV

It happened so fast I didn't even realize what happened.

"Ash what just happened?"

"I'm not even entirely sure."

"Oh..."

He set me down and pulled me in for another hug.

After about a minute he broke the silence.

"Did you tell him the dance is off?"

"No I didn't get the chance to."

"I'll do it don't worry. I don't want him to hurt you again."

"Thanks Ash." _He seems to care a lot … _

I noticed he was staring at me.

"What?" I giggled

"Nothing."

Ash's POV

I started to stare down at her.

"What?" She giggled

"Nothing." I said, _but in reality, I was just looking at how beautiful she is._

"Let's get back to the cafeteria." I suggested.

"Good idea."

The last bell just rang, which means school's out for the day.

"Ash, can you come to my locker with me?" Dawn asked looking worried.

"Sure Dawn." _She's still scared of Paul, but I wouldn't blame her_.

"Thanks."

I stood behind her as she was getting what she needed. She pulled her ponytail out too.

"Dawn, I have to go to mine too, you wanna come or wait outside?"

"I'll come."

We were on our way home when she turned to me.

"What's that look for?"

She took my beanie and put it on.

"I wanted to try it on and it's way too big!"

I laughed. "Well it is a boy beanie, which means it wasn't made for girls!"

She pouted. "Take it back then!"

"But it looks good on you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, keep it. I can get a new one." _She just looked so cute in it._

"Okay, okay calm your balls."

"Dawn!" I was surprised she said that.

"What?" She giggled

"I wasn't expecting that out of you!"

"Boo hoo _mom." _

Again with the mom thing.

Dawn's POV

My mom's in the living room, maybe I can sneak past her so she doesn't see my cheek…

"Welcome home Dawn, how was your day?" _Shit_

"It was fine mom." Then I ran up into the bathroom in my room.

This bruise was worse than I thought. I put some makeup on it, but it didn't seem to help that much. I looked at my wrist and shrugged. I can cover that with long sleeves.

I looked back up at my cheek and was reminded of when he hit me. Then I winced.

I went to lay on my bed and rethought today. Why does Ash care so much about me? Not that I'm complaining, I love when guys are protective. And I think I love_ him_.

Ash's POV

I was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

I went to take my beanie off, but forgot I gave it to Dawn. Then smiled to myself remembering how cute she looked in it, even though it was too big.

_I think she's making me fall in love with her without even trying…_


	12. Chapter 12

Ash's POV

I woke up this morning with the worst headache and stomach ache. I hope I'm not getting sick. I really don't want to stay home, but I think I'm gonna have to. I ran to the bathroom and threw up, which confirms I'm not going to school.

Dawn's POV

This makeup will _not_ cover the bruise and I'm getting mad. I'm wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and a necklace with jeans and moccasins. My hair is it's natural straight today.

I power walked my way out the door and started walking to school.

I made it to homeroom just fine.

"Oh my god Dawn what happened to you?!" May asked

"Well, uh, Paulkindaslappedmeyesterday."

"WHAT?! What a jerk! When I get my hands on him-"

"May slow down. Ash already took care of it."

She winked at me. "Ash, huh?"

"May stop it he just defended me was all."

"Mhmm sure Dawn."

Everyone was in homeroom but Ash. Paul was here so they didn't fight. Oh no, what if Paul showed the video? Calm down Dawn, he could just be sick.

Roll was taken and soon the bell rang. I went to 1st period which was English.

We were reading silently when all of a sudden…

"Hey Dawn what's with your cheek?" Zoey yelled across the room. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"It doesn't matter." I said quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said it doesn't matter now shut your big, annoying mouth!"

"Aww, is it someone's time of the month?" She asked

"No, it's not! Now shut up!" _Did she really just ask that in front of everyone?_

"Girls! Get back to your reading and stop arguing!" The teacher cut in. _Thanks for the help_

Everyone did just that and I heard some snickering. I ignored it.

I was walking to the cafeteria and a lot of people were pointing and snickering.

"What's so funny?!" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing Dawn!"

"Just the big handprint on your cheek!"

"Did someone have a rough night?"

Those were the replies I got while walking down the hall.

"Stop being so immature!" I yelled then ran to get another to-go lunch…

May's POV

Me and Drew were standing in the crowd that was making fun of Dawn. I don't know why I didn't stick up for her; I guess I was scared to.

"Stop being so immature!" She yelled and ran into the cafeteria.

Everyone kept talking so poorly about her.

"Come on Drew." I pulled him through the crowd to the cafeteria.

I scanned the whole place and Dawn was nowhere to be found. *Sigh*

"Let's just get lunch."

"Okay May."

Dawn's POV

I hate to admit it, but I was crying again. Ash wouldn't be here this time to come find me and comfort me. All I want is him to hug me and tell everything will be okay. How can people be so mean? I don't even know them and they're judging me. I guess that's what high school is. I looked down at my bracelet and sure enough, the bruise was still there too. It's like Paul did this on purpose to torture me. But I didn't do anything to him! Speaking of the Devil…

"Dawn stop hiding and get over here."

I got up.

"What Paul?"

"Have you told anyone I did it?"

"No Paul, I didn't."

"Stop lying to me." He raised his hand.

"I'm not lying!" I yelled and braced myself. "Please don't hit me!"

He slapped me again, but not as hard as he did yesterday.

"Don't tell anyone." With that, he left.

Ash's POV

I wonder how Dawn was today…

School will be out in 20 minutes. I feel better than I did this morning. Maybe it was something I ate, school food probably. I haven't thrown up in 3 hours so I think I'm clear.

I got a shower and put on a blue hoodie and sweats again. I threw on some tennis shoes and was almost out the door when…

"Ash, where do you think you're going?" My mom asked.

"I'm going to Dawn's house." She seemed to lighten up.

"Okay honey, just try not to puke on her." She joked

"I'll try my best."

I knocked on Dawn's door. Her mom answered.

"Oh hi Ash."

I could hear Dawn crying in the background.

"Hi Johanna, is Dawn here?" I played dumb, but I just wanted to see Dawn right now.

"Yeah, but she can't see anyone right now." _I wonder what happened._

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. We're just talking about something."

"Oh okay. Well another time then. Bye."

Dawn's POV

I came home and my mom walked in the living room as soon as I walked in the door. She saw my cheek, I know she did.

"DAWN, WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Nothing mom, I fell last night."

"On a hand?! Dawn who did this to you?"

"Nothing mom, don't worry."

"That's not working this time Dawn."

"Mom just let me go sleep. I'm tired."

"No Dawn, we're talking about this and I'll get the truth out of you."

"Mom. I'm fine. Can I just go sleep?"

"YOU'RE NOT FINE. THERE'S A CLEAR AS DAY HANDPRINT ON YOUR FACE." She started yelling.

"Mom, it's fine!" I started crying/yelling back

"DAWN, TELL ME THE TRUTH. WHO DID THIS?!"

"NO ONE MOM, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT."

Just then, there was a knock.

"I'll get it, you stay put."

I tried to listen and I think it was Ash.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. We're just talking about something." _Mom no._

"Oh okay. Well another time then. Bye." _No don't go, I need to be saved from this…_

She slammed the door.

"I'm calling Delia."

Ash's POV

-"Yes this is Delia. Oh hi Johanna!"

-"What?!"

-"Someone did what!?"

"Mom what's going on?" I cut in.

"Ash, do you know about Dawn having a bruise on her cheek?" _Ohh, so her mom found out._

"Umm. Yeah?" I answered sorta in a question.

-"He said he knows about it."

"Ash, do you know who did it?" _I thought about this, wondering if Dawn would want me to tell._

"No, she didn't tell me."

-"Okay bye Johanna."

Dawn's POV

"Dawn, we aren't done this conversation. Now you can go to bed."

I sighed and went to my room without saying anything.

I checked my phone and I had a message from an unknown number.

_Hey, It's Ash. Meet me at the park at midnight. _

How did he get my number? Oh well that's not a concern.

It's 11:45. I made it look like I was in my bed with pillows.

I grabbed my phone and snuck out the window. I guess I forgot a jacket because I was feeling a little cold.

He didn't say where to meet him crap. I guess I'll find him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ash's POV

I got Dawn's number from May the other day so I told her to meet me at the park.

"Hey Dawn, over here." I said kinda quiet.

"Oh hi Ash."

I pulled her into a hug.

"Where were you today?"

"I was throwing up this morning so I stayed home."

"Eww, don't get me sick." She joked and pulled away from the hug.

"I'm fine now! I promise!"

"Ew germs!" She giggled "But I'm glad you're ok now."

"Ash can I tell you something?" She looked up at me with those big blue eyes.

"Sure, I'm all ears."

"Well you know since I have this bruise on my cheek people made fun of me today." She said looking down at the ground.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, and some made inappropriate comments too."

"Like what?"

"They asked if I had a rough night and stuff like that."

"Don't listen to them, they're just immature."

"There's something else too…"

"Go on."

"Well I was eating alone at lunch and Paul came up to me and started accusing me of telling everyone he hit me and when I told him I didn't, he said I was lying and he slapped me."

"Why does he keep insisting on hitting you?"

"I don't know."

I pulled her in for another hug and noticed she was shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Here, take my hoodie."

"But Ash-"

"I'll be fine, I have a long sleeve under it."

"Okay."

It was really baggy considering I'm 1. A lot taller and 2. Muscular. While she's short and thin.

"Better?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"But it's a bit big, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but that's ok, as long as you're not cold." _I'll admit, I'm a little cold_.

"My arms don't even come out the sleeves!" Then she started hitting me with the sleeves.

"See!" She giggled

"Yeah I see, but stop worrying!"

"Fine."

Then I pulled the hood up and it came down to her nose.

"Hey! You're gonna mess up my hair!" _Girls and their hair._

"So what?" I said laughing

"It's not funny!"

"I think it is."

I pulled the strings on it.

"Hey! This isn't funny Ash!"

Then she started trying to loosen the strings and pulled the hood off.

"Don't look at me! My hair's probably a mess!" _It looked fine_

I started walking over to her.

"Ash I said don't look! Turn around!"

"No don't come closer!"

"Dawn, you look fine." I finally said.

"No I don't"

I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Yes, you do."

We stared in each other's eyes for a while when we both started to lean in.

The space was closing and then I felt her lips on mine.

I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck.

This felt right.

Dawn's POV

Ash and I just kissed.

He was my first kiss and it felt perfect. It wasn't anything too crazy; we weren't sucking eachothers faces, and I didn't mind that.

I felt electricity running through me and our lips were like puzzle pieces - they fit perfectly together.

"Ash.."

"I'm sorry Dawn. I wasn't thinking."

I was trying to find the right words to say, but they wouldn't come out.

"We should get back home." He suggested.

I nodded.

I'm glad we don't have school tomorrow, since we're out so late. The teachers have some meeting all day. I'm starting to get tired.

"Ash, I'm tired."

"Get on my back."

"What? Why?"

"I'll give you a piggyback ride so you can sleep."

"Okay..." I wasn't really expecting that but I'll go with it.

I got on his back and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I fell asleep pretty quick.

Ash's POV

I still don't know why I kissed her. I just hope things won't be awkward between us. I looked at her sleeping on my shoulder. I just wish she was my _girl_friend instead of _best_ friend.

"Dawn, hey Dawn, wake up."

"Huh?" _Her tired voice was cute._

"We're back at your house."

"Oh. Do you want your hoodie back?"

"Nah, you can keep it. I have plenty."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, goodnight Ash. See you tomorrow."

"Night Dawn."


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn's POV

_Noon._

"Dawn what are you doing still asleep?" My mom yelled into my room

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's past noon!"

"Oh, I guess I was just really tired. Won't happen again!"

"Okay. About what happened yesterday, I realize I over reacted. I guess if you don't wanna tell me what happened, its fine." She said with an added sigh.

"Ok thanks mom."

"Do the laundry and dishes sometime today please!"

"Sure mom!"

I got a shower and French braided my hair to the side while it was still wet. I put on sweat pants and Ash's hoodie with fuzzy socks.

I made my way downstairs to the laundry room when my mom stopped me.

"Dawn, where'd that hoodie come from? I never bought it for you."

"Oh this? It was Ash's, he gave it to me."

She raised her eyebrows.

"No mom! It's not what you think, we're just friends! Though I wish we were more.." _I said that last part out loud on accident. Shit_

"Dawn you can't just keep sitting around and waiting for him to make a move. Girl up!"

"Moooooom." I whined.

"Ok ok sorry honey. Go back to your chores." She scolded me jokingly.

I decided to call up Misty and May on a video call.

"It's been so long since we talked as a group!" May squealed.

"Amen to that." I said.

"So May, how are you and Drew?" She started blushing

"We're going good! We've been flirting a lot more lately." She stated proudly

"That's great! Misty what about you and Gary?"

"What are you talking about!? I can't stand him!"

"A little defensive, are we?" I smirked

"No! I just don't want you and May getting any ideas!"

"Dawn, what about you and Ash?" _I knew May would ask that._

"Well, uh, you see-"

"Spit it out!" They both yelled at me

"Ok calm down, gosh."

"Well, you see, wekindofmaybekissed."

"WHAT?!" They screamed at me.

"YOU HEARD ME! Now pick up your jaws."

"DAWN! HE WAS YOUR FIRST KISS!"

"May calm down! I don't want my mom hearing this!"

"Oops, my bad."

"Dawn! He was your first kiss!" She said softer.

"Where are you guys going from there?" Misty butted in.

"I don't know! It just happened!"

"Let's have a sleep over tonight." Misty suggested.

"Good idea. Who's house?"

"I'll host it since my parents are away." May said

Ash's POV

I'm still not sure why I kissed her, it just happened! I have to admit though, it didn't feel bad.

I put on a red and black hoodie with sweatpants and a white beanie.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk!" I yelled downstairs.

"Okay be safe!"

_Mom, I'm 16, I think I can be safe._

I was walking past Dawn's house when I heard the door open. I turned around and saw her coming out with a backpack and she was wearing my old hoodie.

"Nice hoodie Dawn!"

"Huh? Oh Ash! Hi!" She looked surprised to see me.

"Going somewhere?" I joked.

"Yeah, May's house for a sleep over."

_She was in a hoodie and sweatpants and she still looked beautiful._

"Oh have fun! And guess we have the same fashion sense!"

She blushed and looked down. "I guess you're right." She said with a giggle.

"See ya 'round!"

"You too."

**A/N: I'm loving all the positive feedback from everyone. I do see it, even if I'm not responding. It makes me really happy since its my first fanfic and yall seem to like it :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Dawn's POV

"May open up!" I yelled from outside her front door.

"Come on in Dawn!" She yelled back

"Well you look hot now dont'cha?" She asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "I felt lazy today ok?"

"You feel lazy every day!"

"Hey-" I was about to make a come back when in walked Misty.

"The party has arrived!" She shouted

"The party's been here, sorry Misty" I said hinting to myself.

"Girls please." May butted in and we busted into a fit of laughter.

"So Dawn, you and Ash?" May wiggled her eyebrows.

"No!"

"Getting a little defensive are we?" She took my come back from earlier.

"Not at all."

"Come on Dawn, you're so crushing on him!" Misty joined in

"See, she's blushing!" May yelled

"I am not!" I yelled back

"You so are!" *click* "See!"

"I see but you didn't have to take a picture of me! Now delete it!"

"I'll delete it when you admit you like Ash."

"Or I'll make you delete it."

"Girls girls, calm down." Misty said

"You're no fun Misty. We were just playing."

"I wasn't"

"Okay Dawn, I deleted it. Calm your tits."

"My tits are calm, thank you very much."

"I didn't mean it literally! Now let's watch a scary movie!"

"Man I wish Drew was here." May said clutching her pillow.

"Aww is little May scared?"

"Shut up Dawn!"

"Now you need to calm your tits."

"Hey! That's my line!"

We heard knocking and all three of us let out a shriek.

Ash's POV

I decided to go to Gary's house after I ran into Dawn and Drew was there too.

"Hey Ashy Boy, come on in."

"Don't call me that!"

Gary ignored my protest.

"We heard May was having a sleepover tonight. We were gonna go over and hang out, wanna come too?"

"Sure I guess."

"We'll head over in a few minutes."

A few minutes turned into hours since we got too into the video games.

"Oh man! Its 8:00."

"Let's go over anyway." Drew said

Gary knocked on the door and we heard screams.

"Oh hi guys." May said while opening up the door.

"Hi May." Drew butted in

"Come on in."

"Umm. Why did you guys scream?" I asked

"Oh that. We were watching a scary movie then we heard knocking and yeah."

Dawns POV

_Really? Ash had to come here now, when I look like crap!_

I took off up the stairs and into the bathroom before he saw me.

I re-braided my side braid and did the best I could to doll myself up.

Ash's POV

"Um May, where's Dawn? She said she was coming here…"

"Oh she's just in the bathroom. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Do you like her?"

"What?! No!"

Then I heard her light footsteps on the stairs and looked up.

"You so do. Look at the way your face lit up." She said nudging my arm, then she went and sat on the couch with Drew.

I sighed. _Was it really that obvious?_

"Hi Ash! When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, along with Gary and Drew."

"Ohh."

"LET'S GET BACK TO THE MOVIE!" She yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Uh Dawn, where'd you get such a mouth? I think you killed my ears."

"Oops sorry." She giggled

"It's all good."

Drew and May were on the couch cuddling, Misty and Gary were on the floor, I was in a recliner and Dawn was in the other.

May decided to put in another movie since we didn't get to see the beginning of the other.

Not too far into it, the girls were screaming. I just wanted to hold Dawn and tell her it was only a movie, but she was across the room.

Toward the end of the movie, I was pretty sure everyone fell alseep. I was about to recline the chair and try to sleep too, when I heard a whisper.

"Ash, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, Dawn. I was about to try and sleep."

"Oh.." She sounded dissappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

I walked over to her recliner and knelt beside it.

"Why did you sound like you were dissappointed?"

"Well, uh, I was gonna ask if I could come cuddle with you."

"Come on then, no need to be shy."

I reclined the chair and layed down, Dawn climbed up and layed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. This moment was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

Dawn's POV

Was I dreaming? I'm actually cuddling with Ash, excuse me while I melt inside.

I think I fell asleep because I don't remember much.

Now I hear voices that sound like May, Misty, Drew and Gary.

"Take a picture, take a picture, quick!"

Oh that was May for sure.

I opened my eyes. "May I'm gonna slap you!"

"Dawn! You're awake!" She shrieked.

"Yeah I am."

I tried to get up, but Ash's grip tightened. I sighed, aggrivated.

"You win this time May. Now can you guys help me out of this?"

Drew and Gary pulled Ash's arms back and I got up.

"Thanks."

"Be right back guys!" May said and dragged me outside.

"SO WHAT HAPPENED?!" She squealed

"Nothing happened. I was scared from the movie, you know how I get, and I asked if we could cuddle. I guess we fell asleep too."

"You're getting some!"

"MAY!"

"What?"

"Ugh, nevermind."

We went back inside.

"I'm gonna get ready now guys."

"No need to announce it!"

"Misty!"

"What? I was just saying!"

I took my change of clothes upstairs.

I un-braided my hair and it was left as wavy. I put on a long sweater with leggings and fluffy socks.

I heard them talking downstairs, but I couldn't make out the voices.

"Ash you should've seen your death grip on Dawn!"

"Yeah, Gary and Drew had to pry your arms back so she could get up!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Then who's is it?"

"I don't know! I was asleep!"

I clicked the lock open and everyone's heads snapped up to me.

"Can I help you?" I yelled downstairs.

"Nope!" May yelled back.

"Stop being such a smartass May!" I yelled jokingly

"Ooooooh!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry I can't, its who I am!"

Everyone was heading home. Me and Ash were walking back.

"So I really had a death grip on you?" He asked, quoting Gary.

"Yeah, a bit. But its okay, I thought it was cute."

"Oh."

"Don't blush!" I giggled

"I can't help it! It comes on its own!"

Then he pulled the hood of his hoodie over his face.

"Nooo! Don't do that either!"

I was about to pull it off when I felt a hard tug on my arm.

"Owww!" I screamed and my reflex was to slap whoever was there.

I turned around and there stood Paul.

Ash's POV

Me and Dawn were walking home together and she had just embarrassed me when I heard her scream.

I took my hood away from my face to see Paul rubbing his cheek.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I said with disgust in my voice.

"Shut up Ketchum. I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"I think you're the one who needs to stay away from her, Paul."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dawn's not going to the dance with you. It's off."

Paul turned back to Dawn.

"Is this true?"

She nodded.

"And Paul, your threats don't scare me. Show the video for all I care."

He scoffed then walked away.

"Dawn are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. But Ash, why do you care about me so much?"

That caught me off guard.

"Well, uh, you're my best friend and I have to protect you."

"Oh, ok." She said looking at the ground sounding disappointed.

I don't think she was convinced but oh well. I needed a quick cover up.


	17. Chapter 17

Monday Morning

Dawn's POV

*Beep Beep Beep*

I groaned, rolled over and smashed my hand over the alarm clock.

I put on a bright pink tank top and a black cardigan over it with leggings and boots. My hair was in a messy bun.

Everyone seemed to make it to homeroom on time today.

"Ok class settle down. Something went wrong in the chemistry lab and we have to have homeroom for longer so it can get checked out. That class is coming in here too."

_Oh great, like there's not enough people in here already…_

"Oh goodie my Ashy is in here too!" Some girl squealed. _Oh, Jessie_, _the slut._

I rolled my eyes and felt May poke me.

"Do you see what's going on over there?"

"Yes May."

"You're not even looking!"

I turned and saw Jessie basically on Ash's lap.

I sighed. _Dawn, its okay. Don't get jealous._

I layed my head down on the desk trying to block out the sight.

"Dawn?"

"What May?"

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh Ash, you're so funny!" Jessie said with her annoying peppy voice.

"Make it stop May." I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear.

"What do you mean?" _Shit she heard._

"Dawn?" I guess I didn't reply.

"Nevermind." I said

"Uhh Okay."

Ash's POV

Jessie came over and started flirting like crazy.

I don't even know this chick and she's calling me 'her Ashy.' I hate that name.

"Jessie, can you back up?"

She scooted closer, if that was possible.

"I said back up, not get closer!"

She was startled by my outburst and moved back.

I tried to get up and she pulled on my arm and I sat back down.

"Where do you think you're going Ashy?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh Ashy you're so funny!"

I glanced over at Dawn and she had her head down on the desk. Not good.

"How was that even funny?"

I tried to get up again and she grabbed my arm again. I yanked it away and started walking to Dawn.

"Ashy wait!"

"Ash, behind you." May warned.

"Jessie, go away!"

May got up and blocked Jessie.

"Can't you tell he's not interested in a slut like you?"

"Shut up." She said clearly angry, then she left.

I mouthed a thanks and signaled to Dawn.

May shook her head signaling she didn't know.

I sat beside Dawn and put my hand on her back. May ran off to Drew.

"Dawn?"

"Yes?" It was muffled since her head was still on the desk.

"Look at me."

She picked her head up and turned to me.

"I'm looking."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ash. No need to worry!"

"Good." I didn't buy it but I won't keep questioning her.

Dawns POV

*RING*

I was leaving class trailing behind Ash a little bit when I felt someone push me.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

I turned to see Jessie and her pose.

"How about you back off!" She yelled back.

"What are you even talking about?!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

By this time, everyone in the halls were silent and watching. I lost Ash in the commotion.

"You do talk a lot of shit, don't you Jessie?"

Then she slapped me in the face. My cheek. The same one as Paul did. I had a short flashback of it.

"Oooooh!" Everyone yelled.

Before I could even react, I was being picked up and carried away.

I looked up.

"Ash?"

"Don't worry Dawn."

He set me down pretty far away.

"Thanks for saving me again, superman." I joked

"I'll always save you. But what was she going on about?"

"I don't even know. She told me to back off, whatever that means."

We were interrupted by the intercom.

*Dawn Berlitz and Jessie Smith to the office. Immediately.*

"Oh great."

"Dawn, don't worry. Stay strong. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Ash, you too."

"So what's this about a fight?" Mr. Walters asked.

"Little Miss Dawn over here pushed me then she hit me!" Jessie cried out.

"Oh puh-lease. Cry me a river."

"Ms. Berlitz! Is that true?"

"No way!"

"Don't listen to her Mr. Walters! She's a big fat liar!"

"Jessie shut up."

"Hey now be nice! Were there any witnesses?"

"Yeah. Vannessa, Courtney and Paige."

The principal called them up to the office, so now it was 4 liars against me, great.

"Jessie was just walking and minding her own business when Dawn attacked poor Jessie." Vannessa said.

"That's the biggest load of BS I've ever heard!" I defended.

"Well Dawn, I have no other choice. You are suspended for 3 days."

"WHAT!?"

"Fighting is not tolerated here and you should know that."

Jessie had the biggest smirk on her face. It won't be there for much longer.

"Your suspension will start tomorrow. You have detention the rest of today."

"Yeah, yeah. Princess still reigns. Congrats Jessie!" I said sarcastically.

Ashs POV

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Yeah, she told me she got suspended." May said

"Where is she now?!"

"Detention I think."

"Speaking of the Devil." May brought up.

"Oh Ashy!"

"Shut the hell up Jessie."

"Whats wrong?"

"You're wrong!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Cut it out, drop the innocent act. Why did you get Dawn suspended?"

"She was in my way."

"No she wasn't! You're just being a big bitch!"

The cafeteria got quiet right when I said that…

"Ooooh!" Everyone roared.

Dawns POV

I heard the cafeteria get quiet then everyone did their 'oooh' thing.

I peeked out the window in the door, but I soon regretted it.

My jaw dropped and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

**A/N: Oooh another cliffy! :P**


	18. Chapter 18

Dawns POV

Ash and Jessie were… kissing?

Flashes were going off, which hinted people were taking pictures.

_Why did I feel so hurt? Oh right, because I love him._

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" I told the teacher in charge.

"Okay hurry back!"

_I was in no hurry to be back._

The only way I could get out was passed Ash and Jessie, of course.

I casually walked out, but they were too busy to notice.

"Dawn!" May yelled and her voice faded out since I was sprinting down the hall.

I made it to the farthest bathroom from the cafeteria and locked myself in the stall.

I was already crying while I was running.

I wiped old tears and new ones just came.

Ash's POV

I was yelling at Jessie and out of nowhere, she kisses me!

I was trying to push her off, but she wouldn't budge.

Next thing I know May is calling Dawn's name, which snapped some sense into me.

I caught a glimpse of Dawn running away.

_What did Jessie just do?_

_She ruined your chance, you idiot._

I finally broke away.

"JESSIE, WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!"

"Don't act like you didn't like it."

"I'M NOT ACTING. I REALLY DIDN'T LIKE IT. GO BE A SLUT SOMEWHERE ELSE 'CAUSE IT ISN'T WORKING HERE."

"Ooooooh."

"Get 'er Ash!"

"But Ashy-"

"Leave me alone Jessie, you've done enough."

Dawn's POV

I pulled myself together and left the bathroom.

I was walking back to the cafeteria when Paul came up to me.

"Hey. I saw what happened."

"Please go away."

"No Dawn-"

"I really don't wanna talk about it."

*RING*

I walked away and headed to my last period.

I took a seat in the back. Ash and May tried to talk to me but I ignored them.

I was about to head home when Ash came running up to me.

"Dawn, please don't be mad."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not mad, just upset." I mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Ash. Don't worry about it…" _I'm not letting this get to me_

"No, tell me."

I ignored that. "Why did you kiss her?" I yelled, cracking.

"I didn't kiss her, she came onto me. I swear!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Don't get upset over this, please. It wasn't my fault."

That made me feel better.

He looked nervous, but why?

"Dawn, can I tell you something?"

"Fire away."

"Dawn, I-"

He got cut off by May's obnoxious yelling.

"DAWN, ASH! OVER HERE!"

Ash's POV

I was just about to tell her that I love her, but no, May had to come and ruin it.

"Guys, do you wanna come to the café with me, Misty, Drew and Gary?"

"Sure May!" Dawn squealed. She seemed back to normal.

"What about you Ash?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Let's go then!"

While we were walking to the café, I noticed Gary & Misty were holding hands, along with Drew having his arm around May's waist.

I nudged Dawn's arm.

"What was that for?"

I whispered "Look at Gary and Misty."

"MISTY! LOOK AT YOU WORKIN'IT!" She yelled.

"What the hell Dawn? Oh right, me and Gary are dating now."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks now you gotta get someone."

It looked like she was motioning to me, unless I was imagining things.

We made it to the café and the girls sat on one side of the table and the guys sat on the other.

Misty whispered something in Dawn's ear and she blushed.

"Misty, no!"

"It was just a thought."

The girls continued to converse.

I nudged Gary's arm.

"So, Misty, eh?"

"Hah, yeah. So when are you finding a girl? The dance is Friday."

"I have my eye on someone."

"Who who?" He sounded like one of the girls.

"It's none of your business."

"Fine, be that way Ashy Boy."

"I will Mr. Poet."


	19. Author's Note

I've been getting alot of reviews telling me to make my chapters longer. The thing is, I already have most of the story written out and the story is getting down to the wire. So would yall prefer me to combine 2 chapters in order to have longer updates and have it end faster or keep doing what I'm doing? I apologize if you hate waiting, I know how that is since I read lots of fanfics myself.

Just let me know!

-Kylie


	20. Chapter 19

Dawn's POV

My suspension went well, I got to sleep, but my mom wasn't too happy about it.

Today is Thursday, the dance is tomorrow and I still have no date. I really wish Ash would ask me.

I was so tired this morning since I was texting Ash until 2am, I also woke up late.

I put on the hoodie he gave me and sweatpants. I threw on moccasins and left my hair as its natural straight.

I took poptarts and ran to school.

Ash's POV

"Ash what are you doing still asleep?! It's 7:45! Get up!"

I threw on a green hoodie and sweatpants and ran to school.

I walked into homeroom right as the bell rang.

"KETCHUM, YOU'RE LATE!" The teacher yelled.

"I was in the room!"

"You won't win this so just sit down."

I sat beside Gary.

"Looks like you're not the only one who was late."

"Huh?" I was already falling asleep.

"MS. BERLITZ, WHY ARE YOU LATE?"

"Can you stop yelling, please?" She asked

"Go sit down."

She sat beside May, who was in front of us, and immediately put her head down on the desk.

I felt bad that I kept her up last night.

Dawn's POV

As soon as I got to homeroom, I put my head down and tried to sleep, but I had May in my ear the whole time.

"Dawn?"

"What May? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Oh. Nevermind."

Ash's POV

May must've put two and two together 'cause next thing I know she's yelling and it made me jump, waking up.

"AW ASH AND DAWN STAYED UP TOGETHER, HOW CUTE."

Dawn sat up and slapped May, which made me laugh.

"May shut your hole!"

There was a small blush on her cheeks, which I found adorable.

"AWW, LOOK DAWN'S BLUSHING!"

"No I'm not May!" She covered her face with her hands

By now, Misty and Drew were over here too.

"Misty, pull her hands away!"

"May, you asshole!"

"Love you too Dawn!"

Just watching them fight was funny.

"And what's so funny, Ash?" Dawn asked

"You guys fighting!"

"Excuse you we aren't guys!" They said in unison.

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"Sure you didn't!"

The girls broke off and started talking.

Dawns POV

"So we're going dress shopping tonight right?" Misty asked

"I'm not sure if I'm going to the dance." I said

"What?! Why not?!" May shouted

"I don't have a date."

"What about you-know-who?"

"May be quiet! If he hasn't asked by now then he's not going to."

"Don't say that. Maybe he's shy."

"Okay fine, I'll come."

Ash's POV

I decided it was time, but first I was gonna ask May something.

"May, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

"Well, um."

"Spit it out Ash, I'm hungry!"

"Okay, well. What does Dawn think of me?"

"Wait. Do you like her?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"I KNEW IT! But, yeah, she likes you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she actually came out and said it the other day. She was going crazy about not having a date to the dance."

"Okay that's great! So I'll ask her later. Keep your mouth shut ok May?"

"Sure thing Ash. Now let's go to lunch."

Dawn's POV

I was eating lunch with Misty, Drew and Gary since Ash and May weren't here yet. Paul was walking over here, great.

"Hey cutie."

"Leave her alone Paul." Gary warned

"Oh shut up Poet Boy."

"He said leave her alone." Drew butted in

Ash and May were coming over now too.

"We don't want any trouble Paul, now just leave her alone."

"Hey guys!" May said in a chirpy voice

"Not the time May." Misty said glaring at Paul.

"Oh. I see. Paul go away."

"Whatever." He said as he left.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Ash asked

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Um Dawn. I was wondering if I could talk to you outside?" He said in a question like tone

"Sure Ash."

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well I was wondering … do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Wait what did he really just ask me that?

"Are you serious?"

"100%"

"Then yes, I'll go with you."

Next thing I know he's spinning me around.

"Ash, I don't wanna get sick."

"Sorry Dawn, just really happy."

"It's fine happy boy." I said giggling

He put me down and hugged me tight.

"Okay now I can't breathe."

He loosened his grip and I hugged back.

"By the way, we're sorta twinning again." He said laughing

I looked down.

"Oh right, we are. Guess it's a tired thing." I said giggling

"About that, sorry for keeping you up last night."

"It's okay, I'm just as guilty."

"Let's go back inside, it's pretty cold out here."

"Race ya." I challenged.

"You're on."

We made it back to the door of the cafeteria.

"How did you get so fast Dawn?!" He asked out of breath.

"I didn't, I'm just more in shape than you."

"Is that so?" He asked coming closer, eventually picking me up over his shoulder.

"Put me down Ash!"

"Not until we're back at the table."

I sighed. "Okaaaay."

He sat put me down once we got back to the table like he said he would.

I sat down beside May and he sat beside me.

"So what happened?" May whispered to me.

"He asked me to the dance."

"DAWN THAT'S GREAT!"

"I know! But May why are you always so loud?"

"Dunno. Habit I guess."

I felt Ash's hand on top of mine and held it.

Ash's POV

She said yes! You don't know how happy I am right now.

We went inside and made our way back to the group. May immediately started talking to Dawn, which left me to talk to Gary on the other side of me.

"So what happened man?"

"Well, I asked her to the dance. She was the one I told you about the other day."

"Oh, good thing you decided to finally man up."

"Shut up Gary." I joked

He put his hands up in defense. "Whatever you say."

I decided to put my hand on top of Dawn's and see what happens. Sure enough, she held it.

We're not exactly 'official' but I hope to be soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Dawn's POV

"Mom, I'm home!"

"What's gotten you so happy?"

"Someone asked me to the dance!"

"Are you gonna tell me who?"

"No! It's a surprise! You'll find out tomorrow! Now I gotta go shopping with May and Misty. Bye mom!"

Johanna sighed and mumbled. "Teenagers these days."

May and Misty had their dresses and shoes by now and I still haven't found one.

"This one makes me look fat!"

"Dawn, you're a stick, nothing makes you look fat." Misty responded

"You need something that pushes your boobs up." May said

"May! No I don't!"

"Oh that's right, you don't have any."

"It's not my fault! And hey, B's are decent!"

"If you say so Dawn. You'll never compare to mine."

I just rolled my eyes

I finally picked out a strapless coral colored dress that came down to my knees and heels around the same color.

Ash's POV

"Hey mom, do we have any tuxes?"

"What for?"

"Well there's a dance at school tomorrow and I'm going with someone." I smiled thinking about it.

"Who's the lucky girl?" She asked with a smirk

"Dawn."

"Aw my baby's growing up!"

"Mom. The tux?" I reminded her changing the topic.

"Here's some money. Go buy whatever you need."

I thanked her and ran out the door.

There's so many colors and styles to choose from. I never knew how many different tuxedos there could be.

I finally decided on one.

Dawn's POV

When I walked into school, I was surprised. It was decorated all out to be ready for tonight. Everyone was hyped and definitely a lot more alive than usual.

"Dawn, over here!" May called

"Oh what's up?"

"What are we doing to get ready tonight?"

"Actually I was thinking I'd just get ready at home and meet y'all there."

"Oh okay, I'll ask Misty if she wants to come to my house."

"Alright May. Now let's get to homeroom."

Misty was already there and she saved us seats. Misty was on the left, May sat in the middle and I sat on the right. Soon the boys came in and sat behind us. Gary was behind Misty, Drew behind May, Ash behind me. We turned around and broke into conversations.

"What time do you want me to come by?" Ash asked

"Is 6 fine?"

"Yep."

"I didn't tell my mom who I was going with. I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

"As long as she won't kill me then it'll probably be funny!"

"She wouldn't kill you! I'd have to do it first!"

"Woah, woah, calm down now miss killer!"

"WHO'S KILLING WHO?" _May, seriously?_

I sighed loudly on purpose.

"Nothing May. This is an A&B conversation."

"Don't you mean A&D?" Ash said confused.

I face palmed.

"Uh oh, Dawn face palmed!" May yelled

"You guys are so stupid." I mumbled.

"WE ARE NOT!" They said in unison

_Did I mention we only have homeroom today? This is gonna be a long day._

"I'm gonna try and sleep guys."

"May and Ash switch spots!" Misty yelled

"Okay..."

I didn't quite catch on, but I think everyone else did.

Ash scooted his chair closer to mine.

"Lay on my shoulder."

_Ohh, so that's what they were doing._

"Your shoulder?! How is that gonna be comfortable?"

"Just do it Dawn, you complain too much!"

"Shut up May! I wasn't asking you!"

I shrugged and went for it.

It wasn't the best position, but I fell asleep anyway.

Ash's POV

"Aw look at little Ashy Boy." Gary mocked

"Don't call me that Gary!"

I looked down at Dawn and smiled. She's so cute. She's been asleep for around an hour and my shoulder is really starting to hurt.

May must've noticed my discomfort and thought it would be funny to scream in her ear to wake her up.

"WHAT THE HELL MAY!"

"Goodmorning to you too."

Dawn glanced up at the clock. "Woah, it's almost 10? Oopsies."

"Well atleast you're not gonna be tired for tonight." I butted in

"Someones gonna get it in." Gary added

"GARY!" Everyone yelled

"I didn't mean it like that!" I defended

The teacher interrupted the little quarrel.

"Students, a senior class needs to come in here for a little bit since their teacher is helping decorate."

Dawn grabbed onto my arm protectively.

"What's that for?" I whispered.

"Remember what happened with the chemistry class?"

"Oh yeah, you don't need to have a death grip on me though."

She glared at me. "I guess its payback from that one morning."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "You have a point."

"And lunch will be in an hour so you're free until then. Talk away." The teacher said as he left the room.

Chatter filled the room almost immediately.

Dawn and May were already busy fighting about something else, but I noticed some of the senior jocks looking over here. They weren't fighting _that_ loud…

"I need to pee guys, be back in a sec."

"Dawn you didn't need to announce it."

"Yes I did Ash, now shush."

_Well then._

The guys' eyes were following Dawn as she left. _Then it clicked - they're checking her out!_

I decided to let it go, but if they try something, they're so gonna get it.

**A/N: It took me this long to notice how short my chapters ****_really_**** are! Im sorry, I should've combined them to start with, but it's too late now. I learned a lesson for my next fanfics ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

Dawns POV

The halls were even more decorated than before! Wow they really get into the spirit.

I made it back to the class and I noticed the seniors staring at me.

"Can I help you? You really don't need to be staring at me."

One of them piped up.

"You goin' to the dance tonight, sexy thing?"

"Yeah I am, and don't call me that."

"Got a date?"

"Yeah I do, now go be desperate somewhere else."

I heard the group say 'ooooh!' as I was walking away.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"I confronted them about staring at me."

"Oh okay."

"I'M SO HUNGRY." I complained

"Here Dawn, take this granola bar." Misty said

"You had food this whole time and didn't tell me?!"

"Well you were knocked out for half of it."

"That's true. Now gimmie."

"Catch!"

I caught it and opened it.

"Want some?" I asked Ash

"Sure."

I broke a piece off and shoved it in his mouth.

"There you go!" I giggled.

He took it out and ate it right.

"Gee thanks, but I can feed myself." He said laughing lightly

"So? It's funny!"

I still felt like they were looking at me. I turned around and they were making inappropriate hand signs and laughing.

Ash caught on and was glaring at them.

"Ash ignore them."

"Fine, but if they try anything, they're dead."

I hugged him.

"You're so protective. I love it."

He hugged me back.

"AWWWWWWW." There's Mays big mouth again.

"May you always ruin moments!"

"Sorry not sorry!"

* * *

><p>Dawns POV<p>

My hair was in a low updo and the hair that was framing my face was curled. I had mascara and eyeliner on and a light eye shadow. My nails were painted coral like my dress. I put on my heels and walked downstairs.

"My baby girl is all grown up!"

"Aw mom, stop it!"

"I'm sorry, but you look beautiful. This boy is very lucky."

Ash's POV

Why am I feeling so nervous, I mean, I'm with her all the time. So why be nervous? Calm down Ash, it's just a dance.

I was wearing a gray-ish tuxedo with matching pants and black vans. I hate dress shoes, sorry. I sprayed some axe and was ready.

I was about to leave when my mom stopped me.

"You look so grown up!"

"Ha, thanks mom."

"Do you mind if I come with you to Dawn's?"

"No, it's fine, you can come."

Dawn's POV

I heard the knocking signaling Ash was here. Oh gosh. Calm down Dawn. I opened it and his jaw dropped.

"Hi Ash."

My mom came to the door too.

"Oh Delia come in!"

She saved me from awkwardness. Thanks mom.

I stepped out on the porch and closed the door behind me.

"Dawn you look beautiful."

"Thanks Ash." I felt a blush coming on. "You cleaned up pretty good yourself."

Then the moms decided to come out.

"We have to get pictures!" My mom squealed.

So here we are, taking pictures when I noticed the time.

"Mom, we gotta go or we'll be late."

"Oh sorry sweetie. Do you want a ride or are you going to walk?"

"I think walking's fine."

She kissed my cheek. "Have fun! And Ash don't keep her out too late." She said winking

"I'll have her home, don't worry."

"See ya later!"

Ash's POV

"So many pictures, I'm still seeing the flash." I said

"Me too."

We started getting close to the school and I could hear music.

I held out my arm. "Shall we?"

She linked her arm with mine. "We shall." She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"We're so corny!"

"Corny but cool."

"What?" She giggled harder.

"Where's the off button?" I joked

"I don't have one!"

"DAWN!" May and Misty came running over.

"ASH!" Gary and Drew mocked.

"It's about time you got here." Misty said

"Well, my mom HAD to take pictures. You know how she is." Dawn replied

"Some things never change. Well let's go in!"

The cafeteria and gym were the dance rooms/main rooms.

The cafeteria was full of people so we chose the gym.

People were grinding and dirty dancing everywhere. What happened to normal dances?

The girls ran off to get something to drink.

"So Ash finally cleaned up?" Gary smirked.

"I don't dress that bad!"

"No, but all you wear are hoodies! Good to see you in something different."

"You've got a point. I don't like to try for school, okay?"

"It's cool, it's not worth it getting all dressed up for school."

Just then, the girls came back.

"Do you want a sip of this?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I really need one."

"Hey! I said a sip, not the whole thing!"

"There's still some left don't worry!"

"What? A drop?" There she goes giggling again. "This won't even help an ant!"

"Well now you learned a lesson not to let me drink your drinks!"

"Pfft!"

"Nothing to say?"

"I have plenty to say!"

"Yeah, we all know that!"

"Hey!" She yelled

"Hi."

"Not what I meant!"

"Well you didn't specify!"

A slow song came on, interrupting our "argument."

"Wanna dance?" I asked

"Well, honestly, I don't know how to."

"It's okay, follow my lead."

Well, she got it by the end of that song.

"You're a fast learner."

"Thanks I know"

"Conceited much?"

"You know it!"

Dawn's POV

I really was having a great time. May and Misty seemed to be too, judging by their smiles.

There was another slow song starting.

I pulled Ash into a hug and laid my head against his chest. I think he got what I was going for since he hugged me back and swayed to the music.

I looked up at him.

"You know, I'm having a really good time."

He looked down at me.

"Well, I'm having a _great_ time."

"Don't mock me! I was trying to be serious!"

"We both know neither one of us are serious."

"You've got a point. I have to 'use the bathroom'. Is that better than what I usually say?"

"Yeah much better and go ahead."

Dawn's POV

I was walking back to the gym when I was grabbed all of a sudden. I was spun around saw that same senior from earlier.

"I finally found you. You're looking pretty sexy tonight."

I slapped him on his cheek.

"You're a feisty one."

His breath smelled like alcohol. Gross.

"Get off me!"

I kneed him where the sun don't shine and fast walked to the gym, since I can't run heels.

I was rubbing my arm since it was sore from when he grabbed me.

I spotted Ash with Gary and Misty.

"I'm back." I decided to let that situation go.

Ash grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"What?" I asked

"I dunno. I just wanna be with you."

I blushed. "Aw someone's got a soft side!"

"So do you, look at you blushing!"

"Stop it!" I covered my face

He pulled my hands away.

"Don't cover your face; it's too pretty for that."

"Well I'm trying to hide the blush!"

"Not working, in fact, you're making it redder."

"I'm not! You are! Stop complimenting me!"

"But you deserve them!"

"Bull shit."

"Dawn, watch your language young lady!"

"Never!" I giggled

"You and your damn giggles!"

"Now look who's swearing!"

"Who?"

"You, dumby!"

We both busted out laughing.

"This will be the last song of the night. Enjoy." The DJ announced

"Wanna dance?" Ash asked

"Of course!"

He put his arms around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders.

This couldn't have been a better night.

We all met up outside the school and said our goodbyes.

Me and Ash were walking home when he spoke up.

"Hey Dawn…"

"Yeah?"

"You know, you've got me wrapped around your finger."

"What do you mean?" I really was confused.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. You've gotten me falling in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You've got the same effect on me." I admitted.

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah, why do you think I went to the dance with you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Silly goose!"

"So.. will you be my girlfriend?"

I blushed. He really asked this!

"Yeah, I will" I said smiling

Ash's POV

She really likes me back. A weight is lifted off my shoulder now.

"Ash my feet hurt."

I started to take my shoes off.

"Here, put these on."

"Umm do you see how big these are?"

"Good point."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

We were standing on her front porch just staring at eachother in silence when we both started to lean in. We were about to kiss when all of a sudden Johanna opened the door.

"MOOOM!" Dawn whined, obviously being tired and annoyed.

"Oops, did I ruin something?"

"No not at all." Dawn said being sarcastic.

"Oh okay. I'll be inside, y'all have 5 minutes before I drag Dawn in too." Johanna joked, not getting the sarcasm.

"She totally didn't ruin that at all, did she?" I asked

"Totally." She said looking at the ground.

"Cheer up, miss grumpy." I said as I quickly leaned in and kissed her before we could get interrupted again. She kissed back, but it didn't last long, since she wasn't expecting it and needed air.

Dawns POV

Ash caught me off guard with that kiss. It felt like the first one in the park that night, but meant more than it did then.

I pulled him into a tight hug and looked up at him.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Dawn."


	23. AN

Since alot of people have asked, I plan to write atleast one more chapter for this story. In the meantime, I just made up a quick trailer for a new one. If anyone's interested, it's called "Love Will Find A Way - Fanfic Trailer". Just search it up on youtube since links won't work for me. 


	24. Author's Note (Again)

Someone mentioned that I should write a sequel. Do more people wanna see one? If I do one, the updates will probably take longer since I don't have one written out. Let me know if y'all would be interested in reading one or not. :) 


	25. AN2

I'm back guys :) I just uploaded the first chapter of my new fanfic if yall wanna check it out. Ive been thinking about doing a sequel to this story and I just havent gotten around to it, but it will happen one day!


End file.
